


Dark theme stories

by Drarnegas, LazyLemming



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Theme, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, bad language, bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/pseuds/LazyLemming
Summary: Figure that I had some dark story in mind and already done that I have yet to post, so figure that they could all go here. Bear in mind people that these are lewd fiction only and should not be taken to serious. If you are not a fan of these kind of theme or don´t want to read them, then that is fine. I got lots of other stories that might interest you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dark theme stories

**Author's Note:**

> Cardin and his friends kidnap Blake and rape her in a warehouse in Vale. Then after a few days they let her go, but no one takes pity on her.  
> On her way back to Beacon Blake is raped by tourists, office guys going home, drunk college guys, and even a pack of dogs~

Blake was panicking, she had been kidnapped by Cardin and his team as she was in Vale to buy some new books. The beacon bully and his comrades had stalk her and once she was alone and their was nobody near by they grab and gag her and then ran towards an empty warehouse and had strip her naked. Now she was shivering on the cold floor, she was trying to cover herself with her arms and crawl up to an ball, but it did not help. As Cardin simply threaten to hit her or he pull her limbs.

“Didn’t think anyone would find out that you were nothing more then a filthy dirty faunus, did you kitty cat. Well to bad for you someone who did not like you very much and knew about your secret rat on you.” Cardin said smirking proudly as he and his team was standing over Blake.

Meanwhile Blake was about to cry, she could never think that anyone she knew would tell her secret and especially to someone as Cardin. Moreover, she was scare over what they would do with her. While she had a thought of what they would do with her, but she hope that they would not do that.

“And now we are going to have our fun with your useless body.” Cardin said as he and the others started to undress themselves, making Blake´s fear of what they would do became real. More so was the fear of size the four young men´s cocks. All of them was packing more then 10 inches long and 6 inch thick of cock meat. With Cardin packing the largest cock, 14 inches and at least 8 inches thick. All of their balls were also larger then average, as they all had balls as large as lemon balls, again Cardin was having the largest pair, of apple size balls. Upon seeing their sheer size, Blake tried to get up and run away, but before she could even stay up, Cardin had grab her by her long hair and pull it hard, making her fall back to the ground and the four young men quickly encircled her.  
“You won´t be needing this anymore.” Cardin said as he pull of her bow, just before he grab his cock and slap Blake´s face hard with it. Blake recoiled back as she felt that huge man mean slap against her face, leaving a faint red mark on her sensitive skin. She also recoiled from the musky smell of his fat bulbous head, and soon she was smelling all of there´s smelly cocks. “Open up bitch” Cardin said as he force his cock into Blake´s mouth and started to face fuck her hard, making her gag around his cock as it was hitting her uvula. After a few second Blake was panicking again and was trying to push herself away from Cardin, but as soon as she raise her arms, Sky and Russel grab them and made her jerk their cocks, while Dove grab her hair and wrap it around his cock and use it along with her cat ears to please himself.

“Hehe seems that your throat is good for one thing, and that is sucking cock.” Cardin said with a mocking tone as he kept on going, along with his teammates. As Blake was force to keep sucking Cardin of and please his teammate, she could feel her willpower losing. Her mind was getting foggy from the lust full smell in the air, her body was also going limp at times. But the bullies reminded her of her place and what she was suppose to do.

“Here come bitch swallow it all.” Cardin said as he increase his thrusting, before hilting inside Blake and came down her throat, flooding her with so much thick cum and the sheer volume of it, to the point it was coming out of her nose and puff out her cheeks. The others were cumming as well, not in the same volume as Cardin but still larges once, covering the back of Blake’s head and hair and most of her face. By the time the four of them were done, Blake´s face and head was cover mostly in their cum. A small river of cum pouring out of her mouth as Cardin pull out.  
“Now that´s a much better look on you then the stupid bow, but don´t worry this was just a little warm up before the main course.” Cardin said as Dove and Sky grab Blake and lifted her up by her arms. Cardin walk behind Blake and slap her fat ass before groping it hard, sinking his fingers into her perfect fat smooth ass, leaving a clear red marks from his slapping and groping. All of this was to much for Blake and she could not help but moan, even if she did not want it, at the same time her pussy was getting wet.

“Seems that the fat ass slut like this, but with a massive ass like this you were meant to be a ass slut.” Cardin said giving Blake another slap on her ass, making her give another moan. Cardin then spread Blake´s ass cheeks so that he got a good look at her little rosebum. He then grab his still hard wet cock and press against it, until he enter Blake´s ass. Blake´s eyes widen as she felt that monster cock stretch her ass out more then what it had ever done and, she knew that it was not even half or it inside her. Cardin then grab her thighs, digging his finger into her thick thighs and lifted her up. Letting Dove and Sky off the hook, and made Blake lean against Cardin´s body. “Hey don´t pass out yet bitch we still got more to do.” Cardin said as Sky and Dove push their cocks into Blake´s pussy, stretching it and making her bite her teeth´s as she felt those two large cocks enter her to small hole. They were even thicker combine then Cardin´s cock on his own in her ass, Russel meanwhile had gotten a box and got up on it and force Blake´s to face him and he slam her onto his cock, giving her another face fucking as the other started to fuck Blake.  
“Oo fuck yes you were right Cardin, the bitch throats is just fucking fantastic.” Russel moan out.

“Thought so as well, but now that I got this ass, its much much better.” Cardin said as he thrusted deeper into Blake´s ass, he could feel Dove and Sky´s cocks through Blake´s guts, the other two were bashing against Blake´s cervix. Blake felt like she was going to break from all of this. While smaller then Cardin´s cock, Russel´s cock was still larger and thicker then an average cock and he was still chocking Blake by how rough and deep he was fucking her face. But comparing Russel to how his other teammates were threatening her, he was by far the gentle one. Cardin´s cock felt as he was trying to fuck through Blake´s guts, his rough pounding into her ass made Blake´s ass cheeks jiggle and bounce hard. It felt like it she was not packing such a massive ass, then her hips should have been broken by this point. And Dove and Sky was breaking her by far the most, as they tried to enter her womb and were thus going harder with their thrusting then even Cardin was.  
Russel gave a cry of pleasure as he came down Blake´s throat, once more filling her mouth up as she was force to gulp down another volume of thick cum. Once he was done he pull out and jump off the box to take a break, his flaccid cock swinging against his legs, just above his knees. Meanwhile Blake was now free to cry out in both pleasure and pain as her mouth was free. And her lewd noise was only fuelling the others to go faster and harder with their fucking.

“That is moan you filthy faunus bitch.” Dove said as he and Sky hilted inside Blake´s pussy, breaching her cervix and enter her womb, cumming deeply inside her. It would be a small miracle of Blake did not end up pregnant. Once they were done, they pull out and took a break like Russel and watch as Carding kept on fucking Blake´s ass. Cum was dripping out of her stretch out pussy, when even they saw Cardin´s cock bulge out Blake´s stomach, they could see more cum leak out from her ruin pussy. Cardin gave an animalistic growl as he hilted balls deep inside Blake´s ass and came hard. Blake gave an incredibly lewd noise as she felt herself cumming, a mix of cum and her girl juice spraying out of her pussy. She gave another lewding noise as she felt Cardin cum much more then what he had done previous. She felt her stomach bloat up, looking a few months pregnant from the sheer volume. One he was done he pull out and drop Blake on the floor.

“Don´t get to comfortable bitch we are just simply recharging. He said kicking her ass, making her moan again as he watch those mountain of flesh jiggle. Over the course of the next few days, the bullies would fuck Blake for hours upon hours, filling her up and coating her with cum. When the day came were they let her go, she was cover in head from toe with cum. Both fresh and dry, she stank of sex and could barely walk on her legs. Forcing her to limp, lean against something or walk on all four. As she was walking through Vale, she was trying to beg for help through her dry filed cum mouth. But from how she was looking, nobody was helping her, in fact people was taking this chance to fuck Blake some more. Officer, tourist, workers going home and even a pack of wild dogs took their chance to fuck the walking cumdumpster that Blake was at the moment.

While all of this was happening she fail to notice Velvet hiding behind a building recoding everything for her own pleasure material. Things had gone better then what she had been thought it would, and she felt no sorrow for Blake. She was just glad that Cardin and his team was going to leave her alone and instead fuck Blake.


End file.
